Replaceable
by Imeralt Evalon
Summary: Sakura Haruno finds out that Sasuke has been cheating on her. She plans to show him that she's not that little girl anymore. But how does Neji play into this? [SakuraxNeji] WARNING: Very OOC
1. Sasuke's a Cheater!

**Replaceable Edit**

_By ::: Imeralt Evalon_

**Apologies:** I'm sorry the first one was not good at all! I was so disappointed in myself. So I had to do this one over. And I plan to prolong it so everybody who liked it originally, well…they get a little extra.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot. So I pretty much suck.**

**-x-**

Sakura Haruno, age 21, wiped her brow. It had been a long day at the hospital and she was tired. She smiled at the thought of going home to her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. Unlike the girl she had been when she was 12, Sakura Haruno had changed.

She was the successful head medic in Konoha, known throughout the world, and as the successor of Tsunade. She had filled out nicely, a voluptuous body and curves any girl would kill for. Her bubblegum pink hair had grown but she kept it to the length of her shoulders, finding that it was much easier to have shorter hair. Her eyes maintained its bright innocence but contained wisdom that rivaled anyone else.

She looked at her list, seeing that she only had to deal with one more patient and smiled brightly. It was her favorite patient ever, a one Neji Hyuuga.

She practically skipped to his room, smiling bright as ever. "Hello Neji-kun! May I ask why was Nurse Matsu complaining that you were threatening her again?"

**-x-**

Neji Hyuuga was not a happy man. He was perfectly fine, maybe a couple of broken ribs, a twisted ankle, an almost concussion, but nothing that the Hyuuga prodigy couldn't handle.

"Haruno. I'm fine." Sakura smiled sweetly to Neji and continued to check over him. She nodded when she was finished and tapped him on his shoulder.

"You are correct Neji-kun. You're in good condition. You will be let out tomorrow and free to train. But please get some rest now, okay? Hyuuga-sama was quite scary last time when we couldn't find you." She turned to walk outside the door. She looked back and waved before sashaying out of the hospital room.

**-x-**

Sakura began to hum along her walk home. Sasuke wasn't expecting her until ten, she glanced at her watch, and it was only nine, she had been let out early obviously.

When she arrived at her house, she arched her eyebrow in confusion when she found it was unlocked. She heard a strange noise coming from her bedroom.

Using her stealth skills, she made her way to the open bedroom door, and her eyes widened and filled with anger and denial.

The voices from her bedroom were getting louder and louder, the moans and husky grunts filled her whole house, and she cringed with mental pain.

"Oh. HARDER! HARDER SASUKE-KUN! OH! OH! OH!" Ino Yamanaka cried out in ecstasy as Sasuke drove in deeper inside her. His husky grunts were out of control and she could tell he was enjoying it as much as Ino obviously was.

Sakura's eyes watered and she muffled a cry of shock as she walked out of her house. She didn't know what to do but run. She kept running as far as she could from Ino, from Sasuke, from the house, from where they were having sex, from where Sasuke was cheating on her.

**-x-**

She wiped her eyes and looked up to she had run all the way to the hospital. She needed to talk to someone, badly. The only person in the hospital right now was Neji and right now, all Sakura needed was some company. So she took the chance and made her way to his room.

"Neji-kun?" She knocked on his door lightly before entering quietly. She lost her breath as she entered. The moonlight had made him look like a fallen angel as he turned to look at her. "Haru—are you okay Sakura?"

She smiled lightly before wiping her eyes, while nodding. "I'm fine Neji-kun…but if you don't mind. Can I talk to you?"

He nodded his approval and she took a seat beside him. Putting her hands in her lap, she stared at Neji sadly, "I found him cheating on me…" She said simply as she looked down to her hands.

She didn't noticee that Neji's eyes narrowed with hatred for the Uchiha. He never liked Sasuke that much anyways, ever since he gave him that smart-assed comment when they were Genin.

"What?" He hissed softly, as his fist clenched around the hospital sheet, so Sakura began to explain what had happened after she left the hospital. By that time, Neji was sitting straight up from his bed, glaring viciously at the wall. When Sakura looked up, she noticed that he was growling, as if about to attack.

She placed her warm hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Neji. I'll be fine. It just made me disappointed that he would do so in my own house and with someone I thought was my best friend."

He glanced at her, as if realizing how much she had changed. The twelve year old Sakura would have been bawling tears and screaming about how betrayed and heartbroken she was feeling. Neji smiled lightly as if impressed, "If there is anything I could do to help Sakura…feel free to ask."

Sakura looked at him and smiled back, it was a rare thing to see the Hyuuga prodigy to smile. "If I do, I will." She stood up, after glancing at her watch.

"I should leave now. You must get your rest Neji-kun, but thank you." As he inclined his head in question, she responded, "For listening to me. You don't know how much it means to me."

As she walked towards the door, she had a epiphany and turned back to the prodigy who had been watching her as she walked to the door. When she had turned so abruptly, he was looking slightly alarmed.

"Sakura?" Her eyes widened excitedly as she ran towards him, grabbing his hands out of glee.

"I have an idea Neji-kun!" Raising his eyebrow, Neji leaned back into his cool composure. "And that would be?"

"I'm going to show Sasuke Uchiha that he isn't as high and mighty as he believes himself to be! I'm going to show him how I've changed, how I don't need him!" Sakura's eyes glowing with excitement, ready to knock off the Uchiha off of his pedestal.

Neji Hyuuga smirked, his eyes gleaming with sadistic pleasure. He liked this determined Sakura, "So…how can I help?"

**-x-**

Yes I know._ Cliffhanger._ But at least you want to read more right?

Well, hopefully, the writer block won't kill me and I'll be able to continue to write more.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. A Shikamaru worthy Plan

**Replaceable: Edit**

By Imeralt Evalon

Chapter Two

_**Recap**_

"_I'm going to show Sasuke Uchiha that he isn't as high and mighty as he believes himself to be! I'm going to show him how I've changed, how I don't need him!" Sakura's eyes glowing with excitement, ready to knock off the Uchiha off of his pedestal. _

_Neji Hyuuga smirked, his eyes gleaming with sadistic pleasure. He liked this determined Sakura, "So…how can I help?"_

**-x-**

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate all of them. Especially the one from Poison's Ivy who told me I was asking for torture if I didn't update. So here I am. Haha

-**x-**

Sakura Haruno was a genius. No, she was not a prodigy, but she wasn't a Naruto. Not that being Naruto was a bad thing, but her best friend wasn't the sharpest person in the world.

She was a genius in her own making, her own hard work. She wasn't born with a big forehead filled with knowledge; she was born with the ambition of learning more, which was why she was now one of the most famous medic-nin in the world, besides her shishou, Tsunade-sama.

Although Sakura tried to be calm and collected, sometimes Inner Sakura would show herself from time to time. One of these times was now, as Neji stared at the pink haired woman sitting in front him, watching her growling softly at an invisible person.

"Haruno-san," Neji stated simply as he continued to watch facial expressions quickly form on her face, "Are you okay?"

Sakura paused from her current growling and smiled slightly at the Hyuuga. "Yes, I am. It's just I'm still thinking about what they did to me, and it pisses me off to no end!" As she emphasized the word they, spitting it out like a dirty word, Neji nodded, perfectly understanding her anger.

She sighed, showing that she calmed down. She looked at her handsome companion, "What do you think I should do?" she asked, looking at the Hyuuga prodigy for help.

Neji looked back at her, staring into her pools of emerald. "I believed you would have a plan Haruno."

Shaking her head, she looked even more disheartened. She muttered darkly, "I thought the prodigy would have an idea."

Neji smirked at her and sipped the tea Hinata had brought them before their little plot of bring down a certain Uchiha began. "Ah. But I do believe this is your plan." She glared at him as she stuck out her tongue, signs of Inner Sakura showing herself.

Sakura closed her eyes, breathing in softly, forming a plan in her mind. Neji realized how much she looked like Shikamaru before he pulled out a brilliant strategy that would shock everyone. A few minutes passed before she opened her eyes again.

"I believe I do have an idea." She leaned in closer, whispering a plan to Neji that made his sadistic side smirk with pleasure. He nodded silently, a small smile lighted his features, and Sakura's breathe caught. He looked so handsome as a small breeze floated by them, his hair seemed to be caressed by the wind.

"Haruno?"

Startled, Sakura looked into the Hyuuga's eyes. "Y-y-yes?" she stuttered as if she knew he had caught her staring at him, knowing that she thought he had been positively breath-taking at that moment.

"Are you okay? You look a little red." He stated simply and Sakura's shoulder's sagged. He didn't notice, thank god.

** -x-**

_Neji's P.O.V_

Neji Hyuuga was a prodigy. A born genius, whose skills made others jealous with envy and whose looks made fangirls melt at his feet with ecstatic pleasure if he even glanced in their direction.

He was born with skills that only others could ever dream of. He was a prodigy born into the Hyuuga clan, with Byakugan enabling him to see in a 360° angle.

He was not blind, excluding that one blind spot behind his neck, and he knew when a person was staring at him, Byakugan on or not. He knew why Sakura was flush, and he had to admit he was slightly proud.

It was not everyday a man could see Sakura Haruno, staring at them, as if checking them out. She was friendly person, beautiful, intelligent, and every man's dream girl, but there was that one problem. Sasuke Uchiha, her boyfriend.

She was faithful to him, even after he betrayed them for Orochimaru, waiting patiently for him to return. And finally, this was his chance to take the one person he had been eyeing for years. Finally, when Sasuke Uchiha messed up again, this was his chance to get Sakura Haruno.

Like many other males in Konoha, he had noticed how gorgeous she was. However, looks meant nothing to him; instead it was her wit, her charm, her intelligence, her strength that attracted him to her.

Sakura Haruno was his perfect woman. She would be a great person to join into the Hyuuga clan and he was sure his uncle would have no problems on welcoming him into the family, if they were to ever marry.

Yet, she had been with the Uchiha at the time, but this time, Uchiha had finally messed up. He couldn't help but dislike the Uchiha even more when he continued to stare at the beautiful woman in front of him.

What kind of person was the Uchiha to let go of someone like Sakura, who in his eyes was the perfect woman created in the world, why would he throw it all away for someone like Ino, who slept with half the male population?

He smirked at the thought of Uchiha getting what he deserved; the plan to bring Sasuke down was going to revered as a Shikamaru-worthy one.

**-x-**

_Normal P.O.V_

Sakura and Neji walked towards the hospital, chatting about missions, old friends, and training, not noticing everyone's eyes on them.

It was not everyday Sakura Haruno could be found walking, much less talking with a person of the male species, unless it was one of the members of Team 7, so this was a shocking occurrence.

When they arrived at the hospital, Sakura bowed to Neji and turned to make her leave, but was stopped by him gently grabbing her wrist.

"Neji-kun?"

Neji brought her hand up to his lips as he lowered his head, his eyes still staring deeply into hers. "Until later Sakura." He whispered huskily before walking away from her.

Sakura and the other females, who were known as Neji's fangirls, stared wide-eyed at his back. She blinked slowly, as if she didn't understand what just happened, and maybe she didn't.

It wasn't everyday Neji Hyuuga would walk a girl anywhere, unless ordered to do so by his uncle, and even then it was only for Hinata. But, Sakura was not Hinata and she surely could take care of herself.

But that was not what shocked Sakura and the majority of Neji's fangirls _(half of them had fainted)_, what shocked them was that it wasn't everyday Neji, the cold Hyuuga prodigy, kissed a girl.

**-x-**

**Imeralt: **_-whew- _This chapter is over! Can you feel the sexual tension between Sakura and Neji yet?

No?

Ah well, **REVIEW** anyways. Especially if you want to know what happens next.

Although I'm not so sure myself, I write as I go along. So everything you just read here in this chapter had been made up on the spot.


	3. Emasculate Sasuke Uchiha Part 1

**Replaceable: Edit **

_By: Imeralt Evalon_

Chapter 3 

**-x-**

**Recap**

_But that was not what shocked Sakura and the majority of Neji's fangirls (half of them had fainted), what shocked them was that it wasn't everyday Neji, the cold Hyuuga prodigy, kissed a girl._

**-x-**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews! 49 reviews! Awesome...so kick ass! I love everyone who reviewed because you guys are the only reason I'm still writing this story. Sorry for the very late update, debate is stupider than a 2o cent whore! Now on to the story!

**-x-**

**­**

Sakura stared as Neji walked away, leaving her to stare at his backside. She cocked her head slightly to the side before turning red again, mentally berating herself. "Oh my god Sakura…you did not just think that Neji's ass was nice." She mumbled to herself before flushing a brighter red. She couldn't help but stare at his butt again as he continued to stroll home. She bit her bottom lip, trying to get all those dirty thoughts from her head. She should not be looking at Neji's Hyuuga butt!

'But oh god…his ass looks so nice in those pants!!' Inner Sakura squealed and Sakura could only shake her head violently, trying to rid all those NC-17 thoughts that popped into her mind again. Seriously, she shouldn't be looking at anyone's ass, especially not Neji…who just kissed her hand.

"I shouldn't do this, especially since I already have a boyfriend…who cheated on me."

"Sakura." She knew that monotone voice anywhere. She turned around quickly to see Sasuke, staring at her like she was a madwoman. She couldn't help but look down; she really didn't want to see him right now, not after what he did. But she knew that if she wanted to play out this plan that she'd have to act natural.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! What's wrong?" Yeah. She'll have to natural before she can bring all the pain in the world to him. 'If only I could emasculate him right here!' Inner Sakura cried out and Sakura wanted to smirk so badly, but she still had to stay in character.

Inner Sakura scoffed, 'Psh, _"character"_ my ass. If it were up to me, I'd castrate him. Here. NOW! Come on! We aren't medic-nin for nothing; we can sew it back on…later.'

"Where's the dobe?" Sasuke asked quickly, as if he was slightly nervous about something. She was a medic-nin, she knew all the signs of nervousness. "Why Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" She asked, curious. It wasn't every day that Sasuke was nervous. But then again, today was a day for everything to do out of whack.

First, it was Neji, not Naruto or Sasuke or even Kakashi, walking her to Konoha's hospital. Usually, the male members of Team 7 were very protective of Sakura, so they never allowed anyone, beside themselves, escorting her anywhere. Then, Neji Hyuuga kissed her hand, okay sure, it wasn't like a passionate making out, but still, it was Neji. The guy was almost as cold as Sasuke at times. 'Not that you minded though.' Inner Sakura chimed in, while cackling evilly, and all Sakura could think was about how much she hated my inner self right now. Now, Sasuke was acting nervous, which is definitely an odd thing. Sasuke Uchiha never got nervous, he was always calm, cold, and collected. Today was an odd day and I blame Sasuke for it!

Why? Because the whole out-of-whack day started after I found that he was cheating on me! Frankly, it wouldn't have mattered much if he had told me first, broke off the relationship, then I wouldn't have particularly minded that he was with Ino. Seriously, I am not that childish girl who would cling onto him, confessing my undying love for him. It's not my fault I grew up and decided I really didn't want to be a baby machine for the Uchiha clan just yet. I mean frankly, I'm still young. Barely the age of 21 and I have my whole life of being Konoha's best medic-nin, besides apart from Tsunade. I don't have time popping out babies for Sasuke Uchiha.

Now that I think about it, thank god I told him to wait until I was ready to get married to him. He really is a jerk when I look back. First, he wanted to fuck me, excuse my language, but he tried to "sex me up" and release his little damn Uchiha sperm inside of me when we had first started dating. But I told him no. 'Or more like punched his ass to Suna…yeah. He was in the hospital for more than a month.' Inner Sakura said smirking happily at that fond memory.

Yeah. Well, I told him no, that I wanted to wait for the right guy that I was going to marry. Of course, that didn't suit to right with him, since obviously I didn't believe that he was my "right guy" so ever since then he won't even let a guy come near me, and actually tries to stare down some of my male patients. I'm so happy the shinobis of Rookie Nine and Team Gai pay him no mind. Sometimes he even gets jealous of Naruto, insert the eye roll here please, and always challenges him to those stupid fights that I know Naruto is too childish to back down from.

One time I caught Naruto stealing some old lady's panties because of some challenge Sasuke dared him to do. Sometimes I do wonder of the sanity of my best friend, I know he isn't the smartest person in the world, but panties? The only thing I can do is punch him and shake my head while walking away.

"Sakura. Are you paying attention?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun." Alright, not really. But I'm smart, I'm pretty sure I can figure out what he had been talking about for the past 5 minutes, although, I was sure his lips weren't moving.

"I need to find the dobe...immediately." He stated simply before looking at me for an answer. Seriously, what the hell? How am I supposed to know where Naruto was? I don't go following him around everyday.

"What?" I said, even though I already knew exactly what he was implying. Little Sakura has nothing better to do than trail around her two male members of Team Seven. Urgh. That's what pisses me off about him. Ever since he got back from Orochimaru, he expects everything to be the same.

Naruto is still a dobe in his eyes. Even though, its true that Naruto is still an idiot, he can kick Sasuke's ass in a fight any day!

Kakashi is still a perverted jounin. Okay, that's still true.

But, he expects me to still be that weak, helpless fangirl that used to follow him around and would do anything he asks. And that's not true! 'That stupid sexist jerk! Come on! Let me CASTRATE HIM!!' Inner Sakura screamed inside my head.

"Where is Naruto, Sakura." Sasuke states slowly, as if I should have already know what he was asking, but now he was talking to me like I was a retard because he was speaking slowly as if I couldn't comprehend.

"How should I know Sasuke-kun? Why don't you go off and find him yourself? You have two legs, wouldn't it be smarter to off and find him yourself than waste your time talking to me?" I rolled my eyes arrogantly as he stared shocked at my smart ass retort. I walked past him haughtily and silently contemplated whether or not I should flip him off along the way.

When I finally got behind the doors of the hospital, pausing slightly to figure out that Sasuke had already left, I let out a little giggle. That was so much fun!

I smiled brightly at the receptionist as I thought of the plan Neji-kun and I concocted against Sasuke!

* * *

_- With Neji -_

I smirked as Sakura told Sasuke off and smothered the urge to go up to the Uchiha prodigy who fumed off to Ichiraku, muttering about PMS and overbitchiness. Sakura certainly knocked him down his little throne a peg or two.

I strolled off towards the store, buying a couple of items that Sakura had told me to get for the plan. She was diabolically smart and beautiful, yet so conservative. I looked at the purchases I had bought, and made a conclusion.

Sakura was smart, beautiful, conservative, and definitely liked to save money.

Every item I had just purchased was under 10 dollars, especially since Sakura told me different places where I should get these items cheap.

Considering all the other girls I have met throughout my lifetime, I had discovered one thing. Girls like money. Not only that, they like to spend money too. If they got their hands on lots of money, they would like to use it, although this was just a hypothesis.

I am not a cheap person though; I just rather not spend countless dollars on something I know I don't need. But every girl my uncle had forced me to go on a date on had liked me only because I had money, money that they thought they could spend.

And since I was told to listen politely and treat women gentlemanly and pay for anything they desired, I was forced to spend hundreds of dollars on girls who cared only for my money.

I rubbed my temples just thinking of those girls, they were pretty yet simple minded, and only cared of what I can buy them, not whether or not I loved them. I know that Sakura, didn't care for money, but she cared about love and other things money couldn't buy.

Walking back to my house, I came to another conclusion.

I loved Sakura Haruno even more than I did before.

* * *

_-Back to Sakura-_

It was late when I got out of the hospital, finishing my late hospital shift. I waved goodbye to shishou and Shizune. Sasuke was already asleep since he always slept early, unless of course, he was sleeping with Ino.

I had to pick up the items I asked Neji to buy for me. I let out an evil laugh; this was going to be so hilarious! I couldn't wait to proceed with plan 'Emasculating Sasuke Uchiha Part 1'.

Stopping by at the Hyuuga's manor, I waited for Neji to come downstairs with the purchases. I smiled at him as he came down in nothing but boxers. WAIT...WHAT?!

My face flushed a bright red, trying to ignore the Hyuuga Prodigy's delectable very well sculpted body, with a nice muscular build, and the low dip that promised that there was something worth looking at under those...gah!!

I tried to pull off my heated look at his body, abruptly looking back at Neji's smirking face.

"Um...h...hello Neji." I stammered, trying to look at anything but his body...I mean FACE! FACE!

"Hello Sakura-chan." He replied, a teasing tilt to his voice, made me look at him, glaring playfully.

"Don't make fun of me Ne-ji-kun!" I enunciated each syllable, sticking my tongue out childishly at him.

Neji just smirked back, "Don't stick that tongue out unless you're going to do something with it."

Flushing again, I put back my tongue, before flicking him off, pouting at him. "You're being mean Neji-kun. I just wanted the purchases!"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Mean? I highly doubt so Sakura-chan. I believe what you are about to do is 'mean', wouldn't you consider so?" None the less, he held out a bag of the needed items.

I giggled evilly, grabbing the bags of goodies from him, giving him a small peck on the cheek, before taking off to the road back to my house, leaving Neji Hyuuga staring at MY back.

Skipping happily back to my house, I smirked diabolically as I noticed Sasuke was sleeping heavily. "Perfect." I muttered as I pulled out the items.

I hit the pressure points on Sasuke's neck, ensuring that the Uchiha prodigy wouldn't wake up. I rummaged in the plastic bag before pulling out a box of blonde permanent hair dye. I lifted him up off the bed, dragging him towards the tub in the bathroom; purposely let his head hit the side of the doorway.

I began following the directions, laughing as I watched his hair turn from dark midnight black to Naruto blonde. I fixed his hair, changing it from his chicken hair style to exactly how Naruto's was styled. Sasuke always messed with Naruto's looks; always telling the "dobe" how stupid he looked...now Sasuke can look exactly like him!

I let out a laugh, before pulling out a permanent marker. When Sasuke woke up in the morning, he'd be in for the shock of a lifetime, especially since this wasn't all I was going to do.

I put him back into the bed, leaving him like he was before turning around to continue with 'Emasculate Sasuke Uchiha part 2'.

* * *

**-x-**

Review please!

And if you have any plans you want Sasuke to go through, just review the chapter, and I might even consider it! Why?

Cuz every review is read and loved!


End file.
